darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
366
Victoria finds herself transported back to the year 1795. Synopsis Teaser : Inside the great house of Collinwood, a séance has been held in an effort to establish contact with the supernatural. But, at this moment, life for the six members of the séance has suddenly come to a standstill. For one of their number has mysteriously disappeared, and been transported back through time and space. Victoria Winters has begun a terrifying journey into the past. Having disappeared from the séance, Victoria (with the Collins Family History book in her arms) finds herself near the Old House on a bright and sunny day. She moves closer and discovers that the house appears almost new. Suddenly Barnabas Collins, dressed in eighteenth-century attire, opens the door and steps out. Victoria is overjoyed to see him. But Barnabas does not recognize her. Upset, Victoria accuses him of playing some kind of game. Barnabas reiterates he has never seen her before in his life. Act I As Victoria tries to figure out what has happened to her, the door opens again and, this time, Sarah Collins emerges looking for her brother. Upon seeing Victoria, Sarah proclaims that the stunned young woman is her new governess. Barnabas sends his sister, who tells Victoria that she is learning French for the wedding as a Flower Girl, back inside to take a nap. Realization dawns on Victoria; something unnatural happened during the séance. When she mentions Collinwood, she is further stunned to learn that the house is still under construction. Act II Barnabas takes the upset Victoria inside the house, where she finds it completely different to how she remembers it. As Barnabas escorts Victoria to the servants' quarters in order to rest, Sarah secretly watches them go. Barnabas continues to be perplexed by the governess, who feels as if she has become trapped in a nightmare. After he leaves Victoria to rest, Sarah sneaks in to see her. Victoria's fear and confusion over her fantastic situation escalates. Sarah insists that Victoria is her new governess, and she shows Victoria a picture she drew of her before she ever arrived. The little girl hurries from the room when she hears her mother returning downstairs. Victoria follows. Downstairs, she finds a man dressed in eighteenth-century military garb. He looks exactly like Joe Haskell. Victoria rushes into his arms, much to the man's delight. Act III Victoria begs the man, whom she keeps referring to as Joe, to take her back to Collinwood. The man introduces himself; his name is Nathan Forbes, lieutenant in the United States Navy. Nathan assumes Victoria to be Millicent Collins, having arrived from Boston for the wedding. Victoria learns that Barnabas will be marrying Josette du Prés in a month's time. She is stunned, as this news is completely at odds with what she knew. Nathan corners Victoria, and she fends off his unwelcome advances with a slap to the face. Just then, a beautiful older woman enters the house. To Victoria's further surprise the woman is identical to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. This is, in fact, Naomi Collins. Act IV Naomi urges Victoria, who appears on the verge of collapse, to rest. Victoria's rambling about events in her time leaves Naomi worried that the governess is ill with fever. With Victoria resting, Naomi's attention is drawn to the wedding invitations Nathan brought in from Collinsport. When Nathan reads the invitation aloud, Victoria learns that it is November in the year 1795. Victoria's mind reels. At that moment, Barnabas enters the parlor and relates the news of an accident involving the carriage which was bringing Sarah's new governess; three people were killed, and the governess missing. When Naomi and her son begin to question Victoria, the situation becomes too much for Victoria to handle and she faints from shock. Memorable quotes : Victoria: Suddenly everything around me has changed, but I've stayed the same. I don't know why it happened or what made it happen. That's why I'm so frightened. ---- : Victoria: Now I know I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Josette married Jeremiah, not Barnabas. It's in all the family history books. I've been having a dream, and now it's time to wake up. Please, let me wake up! Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * This episode marks the original series' first time travel storyline. A special trailer aired on ABC featuring Alexandra Moltke and Jonathan Frid to promote the event. * First appearance of character Naomi Collins. This was the second character played by actress Joan Bennett in the original series. Naomi's plaque in the Collins mausoleum was first seen in 210. * First appearance of character Nathan Forbes. This was the second and final character played by actor Joel Crothers in the original series. * First appearance of character Sarah Collins as a living being. Previously, the character had been seen as ghost beginning with 255. Story * When Nathan tries to ascertain who Victoria is, he notes she might be a Collins as she bears a family resemblance. Although no other characters ever appear that resemble her. * This is the point in the series in which all of the previously established background history of Josette Collins makes a radical change. It can be viewed, however, as an altered timeline in order to reconcile it with what had come before. * Victoria states that Maggie Evans is her best friend. * Nathan once knew a scullery maid named Maggie Stuart. She was apparently a well-proportioned lady, but knew the way to a man's heart. * When Victoria is taken to her new room, the Collinsport Afghan is on her bed. * Barnabas refers to the Province of Maine. In 1795, the area, part of the Commonwealth of , was properly known as the District of Maine, not province. * Nathan introduces himself as a Lieutenant in the United States Navy. The Continental Navy was disbanded in 1785. Congress authorized the creation of the United States Navy in 1794, but the first vessels of the new navy were not launched until 1797. * The uniform Nathan is wearing was not officially adopted by the United States Navy until 1797. Nathan introduces himself as a Lieutenant, but the uniform that he is wearing is that of a Captain, with the right side epaulet removed. The uniform for Lieutenant has half length lapels with three additional buttons below the right side lapel. It also doesn't use the extra embroidery extending from the buttons, and has the epaulet on the left shoulder only. * The parents of the bride are usually the ones who send the wedding invitiations to announce the wedding of their daughter. Andre DuPres is supposedly rich enough to foot the bill, being one of the biggest sugar cane producers in the islands. So why do the invitations say "Mr. and Mrs. Joshua Collins invite you to the wedding of their son?" * Jeremiah is to serve as Best Man and Sarah as a flower girl at Barnabas and Josette's wedding. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Victoria: Old House different? (continued) / Am I dreaming? x2 * TIMELINE: Today's date is November 20th, 1795. Barnabas and Josette's wedding is scheduled for December 20, 1795, exactly a month away. ** Unlike subsequent trips in time, very little time passes in the present day whilst Victoria is in 1795. It is possibly no more than a couple of minutes between Victoria leaving and returning from the perspective of those in the present, despite Victoria being in 1795 for several months. The opening narration for most of the episodes during episodes set in 1795 state that the séance has suspended time and space in the present. The present day will be next seen in 461. Bloopers and continuity errors * A boom microphone shadow can be spotted several times throughout the episode. * As Victoria and Barnabas ascend the steps a stage light and the top of the set can be seen briefly. * Joel Crothers' male member can be seen several times outlined under his tight clothing. * The month, according to Naomi and Forbes, is November - but the establishing shot of the Old House shows trees in full spring bloom. In Maine, in late November, the trees would either be bare or displaying autumn color. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 366 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 366 - The Phantom Menace The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3660366